


Starting Over

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadam AU Saturday prompt: Kurt suffers a head injury. When he wakes up, the last thing he remembers is taking Adam’s hand in the NYADA practice room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Not Blaine/Klaine friendly

“Kurt!”

“Kurt, if you can hear me squeeze my hand.”

Kurt heard the voice calling him out from unconsciousness, and he tried to do what the voice said.

“Oh my god Kurt, you are finally awake! I was so worried. Your dad has hardly left your side, I can’t wait for him to see you have woken up. Do you think you can open your eyes for me honey?”

‘ _Honey, what_?’ He thought, as he tried to pry open his eyes. ‘ _That’s not right, something is wrong_.’

After a few minutes Kurt was able to open his eyes, staring up at a blank white ceiling. As he turned his head towards where the voice was coming from he could see a heart rate monitor and as his senses returned he could feel a slight pinch in his elbow where an IV was inserted.

Finally turning his head far enough to see the voice’s owner, he saw someone he hadn’t seen in months.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asked, voicing his thoughts. “Where is Adam?”

Blaine looked confused for a second. “Adam? Why would you want to see him?”

“Because we are dating.” Kurt said, looking around the room for a sign that Adam had been there, but no sign of the Brit was apparent.

“I asked you to stop being friends with him a few months ago. It didn’t make me comfortable for you to see other men.” Blaine stated.

“What? Why would you care? Why would I listen to you?”

 Kurt, we are engaged, remember?” He pulled something out of his pocket, showing Kurt a ring. Blaine’s face was mirroring that of a hopeful puppy.  He took the ring and slide it onto Kurt’s finger.  

“I don’t- No, Blaine, we aren’t, remember? We are just friends.”

Blaine’s puppy eyes morphed from hopeful to kicked. “The doctors warned that this might happen. Kurt dear, you were in an accident, it’s 2014, you and I have been engaged for quite a while.”

“What, how?” Kurt looked disbelievingly at Blaine. He may have cheated but he doubted that Blaine would have the audacity to lie to his face about an engagement.

“When you came back to Lima to visit we got back together and then I asked you to marry me a week later.” Blaine smiled. “Half of Ohio showed up. It was fantastic!”

“WHAT THE HELL?  You proposed to me after just being back together for a week? What were you thinking?” Kurt yelled, though his voice was becoming hoarse.

“’What the hell?’ Kurt, you said yes, you wanted this too.” Blaine said, rubbing his thumb over the ring around Kurt’s finger.

“What gave you the idea that a public proposal was a good thing? Do you know how pressuring that is?”

“Look, Kurt, I know I may have proposed too soon but I wanted to make a statement to the Politicians that gay marriage was okay.  Besides Kurt, we are soul mates. Whatever problem we have we have I know that you will apologize and I will forgive you.”

“My romantic life is not a political statement!” Kurt sat up in the hospital bed. “I don’t know what kind of brain washing you put me under,” He said forcefully, “but I will not allow it to continue. I DO NOT want to be engaged to you.” Kurt took off the ring and threw it to the floor.

Blaine knelt down on the floor, crawling to where the ring had landed, and picked it up. “Kurt, this was expensive. I got it at Tiffany’s, I know how much you loved that movie. Kurt, please be reasonable, I need you!”

“Blaine, the only thing I need from you is for you to tell me what room number this is and to hand me my cell phone.”

Blaine looked up, confused. “Cell phone? Why do yo-“

“Blaine, cell phone.”

He handed it over and Kurt took it, but continued to look at him, waiting.  “Room number, Blaine.”

“Oh, um, 231.” Blaine said.

“Okay, here is what is going to happen. You are going to go get my dad from wherever he is, and send him up here, alone. You are going to then go home. I realize that we may live together but I will give you time to find your own place. However, I do not want to see you more than I absolutely have to. If I see you here again I will call security. Goodbye.”

“Kur-“ Blaine started to say.

“Go.” Kurt emphasized by pointing at the door across the room.  He watched Blaine walk out dejectedly.

‘Finally free.’  He thought to himself.  He unlocked his phone screen and looked through the numbers, muttering to himself. “Dad, Carole, Mercedes, Rachel, Oh, there it is.” He tapped the screen where the name ‘Adam’ was.  The number popped up and he pressed call.  Placing the phone to his ear he waited.

“’ello? Kurt, is that you?” An accented voice sounded on the other side of the line.

“Yes Adam, it’s Kurt. How long has it been exactly?”

“Well, you told me you didn’t want to see me anymore about 4 months ago, but you know that, what is going on?”

“I didn’t mean it, whatever reason I gave you for not wanting to see you. Apparently Blaine made me do it.” Kurt tried to explain.

“’Apparently?’ What is going on?”

“Well, it seems that I have been in an accident, and no matter how much I try to remember things, the last thing I can remember is us making a plan to see a movie.”

“We don’t have any movie plans.” Adam said, concerned.

“I know, just, are you seeing anyone?” Kurt asked, slightly worried.

“Not at the moment no..”

“Can you get to the hospital, room 231 soon?”

“Why exactly?” Adam asked.

“Well, like I said before, I was in an accident, apparently. I am in room 231.”

“Oh dear, yes, I will leave now. See you soon, Kurt.”

Kurt heard some rustling on the line, and assumed it was Adam getting ready to leave. “Yes, Adam, see you soon.”  The line clicked dead, and Kurt laid back. The door opened and a smiled grew on his face before he realized that it was impossible that Adam could have gotten there so soon.  It wasn’t like he was the Flash.  Through the door stepped another familiar face. “Sebastian? What are you doing here?”

“Hello princess. The gel addicted hobbit of a fiancé told me you were awake so the doc wanted me to check on you. I’m interning here over the summer.”

“I can’t see why they would want you here. I thought they tried to keep germs  _out_  of the hospital.”

“Oh, you know, that almost hurt my feelings. Wait, no it didn’t.” Sebastian turned to his clip board. “Well, banter aside, how are you feeling?”  
“Confused. How did I get here?”

“Some asses in a back alley decided they wanted to see what your face looked like through the back of your skull. I can’t imagine it would look much better but they seemed to think so.”

“Thanks Sebastard, I am touched.” Kurt mockingly croaked.

“Do you want some water?” Sebastian handed him a plastic cup.

“Thanks.” Kurt muttered.

“Okay, well it seems you will be okay for the time being,” He said, looking over the readings on the monitor. “I am going to have Dr. Collins come in as soon as he is free, the staff is short today, otherwise the doctor would be here immediately.” Sebastian left the room, and Kurt was alone with his thoughts.

“What a fucking weird day.” He said to the empty room.

His dad came in through the door next.  They talked for a while, during which he learned that he actually had been engaged to the hobbit, and that he had been unconscious for several days. His dad left a half hour later, after much convincing that he would be okay by himself. Kurt decided he didn’t want to tell anyone about Adam just yet.

Kurt laid back and closed his eyes. After a while the doctor was able to stop by and ask him some questions, then he was alone again.

A tentative knock woke him from his nap. “Come in!” He called out.

Adam’s head poked around the edge of the door, and seeing Kurt, stepped inside the room. In his hands were a bouquet of white and pink peonies flowers. “These are for you, I wasn’t sure if I should bring something…” His voice trailed off.

“Thank you, Adam.” Kurt said, holding his hands out to take the flowers.

Adam slowly walked over to the bed, handing over the peonies. “I have to say, I was not expecting to hear from you ever again.”

“I know. Well, actually I don’t. I woke up to Blaine blabbering in my ear about being engaged and all I could think was that I hope I wouldn’t be late to that movie we had planned to see.”

“Movie? You mentioned something like that on the mobile, we weren’t planning on seeing anything.” Adam said, confused.

“Yes we were, remember? In the practice room, we were going to find a sappy movie and make it ours.” Kurt said.

“Oh, that! But Kurt, that was over a year ago.”

“It must be worse than I thought. I can’t remember anything since then.” Kurt groaned. “What did we end up seeing?”

“Well, we didn’t actually see anything…” Adam said, with a slight blush.

“We didn’t see anything? What do you mean?”

“We went to the theater, but all that was playing were action flicks and we decided that we didn’t want to base our romance on something involving aliens.”

“That is it? Did we ever find a movie?” Kurt inquired.

“No, but you had said you didn’t need a movie to make our own romance special. Then we, well-“ Adam stopped talking.

“We then what?” Kurt asked

“You took me back to your loft.”

“Oh, well, um-“ Kurt mumbled, not sure what to say.

“Don’t worry about it, Kurt.” Adam said, patting his arm, his eyes twinkling.

“Adam, I think I would really like go find our movie now.” Kurt looked up hopefully to him.

“I would love that.” Adam said, smiling as Kurt took his hand. “We should probably wait until you no longer have needles in your arm though.”

“And maybe till I have clothes that aren’t just tied together in the back.” Kurt grinned.

“Do you see me complaining? I am totally in support of the hospital gown look on you.” Adam laughed as Kurt smacked his arm.


End file.
